iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Bolton
Alyssa Bolton is the daughter of Domeric Bolton and his second wife, Myranda Ryswell. She has one half-brother, Syrus Bolton, the current Lord of the Dreadfort. They have a ten-year age difference, Syrus being older (from Domeric’s first wife). Alyssa is a slender woman of slightly above average height (5’9). Her features are soft and feminine, framed by innocent blue eyes. Alyssa’s hair is raven in colour, reaching down to her elbows. She often wears it loose down her back. Her tone is milky pale, which in the past has led others to mistake her for being ill. However, this also adds to the uniqueness of her beauty. History When Alyssa was conceived, Lord Bolton had initially hoped for another son (a second heir). At first, he reacted with disappointment when hearing they were to have a daughter. However, he grew to love Alyssa all the same, becoming fiercely protective over her. Under her father’s orders, it was rare for young Alyssa to leave the Dreadfort. As such, interaction with other children was rare. Instead, young Alyssa had to come up with creative ways to play. She often snuck around the Dreadfort on her own, longing to interact with the inhabitants living behind her father’s walls. She had befriended a few of the soldiers serving in her father’s army, who would challenge her at problem-solving games. While always a cunning child, these games allowed Alyssa to train her problem-solving abilities. In addition, Alyssa’s ability to sneak around on her own had shaped her into a covert youth. She especially enjoyed ventures to the Godswood. Her mother had been quite a religious woman (devout to the old gods) and this had quite an effect on her daughter. There was no place Alyssa loved more than the Godswood. Being ten years younger than her half-brother, it was not long in Alyssa’s life before Syrus had become a man. While he was trained in the ways of Lordship by their father, Alyssa was educated by private tutors (mostly old northern women) to become courtly. Alyssa was encouraged to follow crafts suitable for young noblewomen. This included embroidery and thread-work, skills which Alyssa grew quite talented at. Additionally, she received training in etiquette. This was in hopes for her to one day marry a powerful lord and help solidify a strong alliance for house Bolton. At the age on nine, Alyssa lost both her parents, when Lord Bolton was killed at the Battle of the Green Fork. Lady Bolton died shortly after from a mysterious illness. Alyssa took their deaths very hard, often suffering from nightmares and even sleepwalking. After the passing of Lord and Lady Bolton, Alyssa was raised predominantly by the old women who served as her tutors, especially Erena Whitehill (Granny Whitehill) who became her primary caregiver. Despite the fierce reputation of her family, Alyssa had grown into a gentle and poised young woman. She is often heard singing within her bedchamber, hymns of the old gods, as delicate fingers work embroidery. However, to many Alyssa may also appear slightly naive and even somewhat childish. This is possibly due to her over-bearing family. Growing up, her father and brother often drilled fear of other houses into Alyssa. They explained that the Boltons had many enemies and that their family had always done whatever it took to protect their house. Torture was part of the Bolton history, as it was evident within their flayed sigil. However, the daughter of Lord Domeric was always strictly forbidden to enter those chambers of the Dreadfort. Now nineteen, Alyssa’s main focus is supporting her half-brother as the Lord of the Dreadfort. However, now the age for marriage, finding a suitor worthy of alliance is also in mind. In 281 AC, Alyssa Bolton, began writing letters to the Lord Brus Arryn, who she had met at the Feast of Kings Landing for the coronation of King Daemon. At first, she was instructed by her brother, Lord Syrus Bolton, to use these letters as a tool against Lord Arryn, however, Lady Alyssa began to develop feelings for Lord Brus. Despite her brothers wroth, she continued to do so, sending letters of affection to the Lord Arryn in secret. Ultimately, Lord Syrus discovered her love-letters, and took action against her. After a failed attempt by her sworn sword Edmund Poole to harry her out of the Dreadfort, Syrus Bolton punished both Poole and Alyssa, by poisoning Edmund with crannogman poison, forcing Alyssa to kill her beloved Sworn Sword, ending his painful suffering. She then slapped Syrus, and nearly lost her hand for it. Now, she has been taken to Winterfell with her brother. Following this, she was taken to Kings Landing with her brother, and her liege Lady, Lyanna Stark. Immediate Family Domeric Bolton, father and previous lord of the Dreadfort (b. 228 AC – d. 270 AC) Myranda Ryswell-Bolton, mother and previous lady of the Dreadfort (b. 243 AC – d. 270 AC). Syrus Bolton, half-brother and current lord of the Dreadfort (b. 251 AC). Household Rogare Bolton, Castellan of the Dreadfort Royce Bolton, Commander of the Dreadfort Cregan Bolton, Captain of the Household Guard for the Dreadfort Donella Hornwood, Betrothed of Lord Syrus Bolton Dykk Ryswell, Councillor of the Dreadfort Axell Flint, Master-At-Arms of the Dreadfort Lazaro, Master of Coin at the Dreadfort Mallador Umber, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Titus Knott, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Angus Wull, Sworn Sword of the Dreadfort Lyman Whitehill, Spymaster of the Dreadfort Maester Orwyn, Maester of the Dreadfort Sybelle Whitehill, Tutor at the Dreadfort. Erena Whitehill, Tutor at the Dreadfort. Poole d. 281 AC, Sworn Sword to her and friend Category:House Bolton Category:Northerner